Boat hulls can be manufactured from a number of different materials including materials such as fiberglass reinforced resin, aluminum and wood. To improve performance and durability, it is common for a boat hull to be reinforced with a grid or framework of reinforcing/support members positioned within the hull. The framework typically includes longitudinal support members that extend along the length of the hull. These types of supports are often referred to as stringers. The framework also includes support members that extend across the width of the hull. These type of support members are typically referred to as bulkheads. Example hull reinforcing systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,848,284; 6,367,406; and 6,286,448.